


Pretty When You Cry (Larry Stylinson AU)

by sunsetstriplourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetstriplourry/pseuds/sunsetstriplourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have been inseparable since they were 18 and 16, Harry living a miserable life working at a job he hated till one day he snaps at one of the patients over the front desk. He has always had a passion for music and singing and did not understand why he was working as a medical receptionist. The day he quits Louis wants to help make his dream come true by helping Harry record demos, as they get into deep Harry creates his stage name Madame Styles. What happens when you let fame get in your head? You make many mistakes hurting the ones who love you the most and the ones who support you. Drug/Fame/Tragic/Cross dressing theme.  </p>
<p>Harry is the male version (our own version) of Lana Del Rey, Louis is his manager/Fiancé</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Desperate cries in the middle of the night, pleading for another chance to himself while his hand was touching the empty space on the right side of the bed. Thin sheets of Egyptian cotton covering his lower half he turns to glare at the ceiling watching the fan spin around. Representing his mistakes and remembering he wouldn't make them again, the repetitive cycle made his heart strings tear off because he had lost his only hope. The cries turned into soft whimpers his eyes turning to the walls, the soft grey hotel walls he shuts his eyes as the screams of his adoring fans are heard outside in the parking lot. It snaps him out of his sorrowful haze. Harry gets up hearing the chants of I love you, and Madame Styles is god echoing, he doesn't get why they stuck around after what has been going. He walks over to the curtain closed windows, his naked body glowing by the very little moonlight piercing through. Closing his eyes the final tear escapes him, heart beating in a rapid pace, the feeling of cotton mouth, he opens the windows and the lights of the flashing photography almost blinds him. Gasps are heard while the only thing he hears is the constant beep almost sounding like the alarm clock back at home, it's almost as if everything in life wouldn't matter anymore, it's harder making a deal with the devil when you're paying the price. 

-Bird


	2. Black Magic Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short glimpse into Harry's life.

(Harry's POV) 

Snapping out of my thoughts I am back in reality, behind a computer screen taking calls from bitter citizens. During the time I am answering calls, I am printing out medical records getting ready to fax them to other doctor's offices. As my frustration builds I overthink why I was doing this in the first place, as my selfish ways almost over come me I remember I am doing this to help my family financially. I'm taking a career class in my school and it's quite helpful if I must say because you get to keep the job for as long as you want. It actually beats job hunting and having to wait months for the manager to call you in for an interview. The class actually prepares you for interviews in the future and that is one of the things I love about it; I've just never realized how drained of life I would become from the job itself because it takes every being if you're doing something you hate. 

"Styles answer the phone!" rolling my eyes I grab the phone bringing it to my ears, preparing my fake and friendly tone with "Hi this is Harry how can I help you?" and it goes on with the other person complaining about their pain and how long they have been waiting for a prescription. It's not fair to me because I'm only following orders plus the patients think it's my fault because I take the calls, as I hung up I take a deep breath as I feel my eyes starting to water and my chest starting to ache. "It's not fair," I murmur to myself. The hours drag and before I know it my shift ends, I happily log out of my computer and get my things ready to go. I step out the door waiting for the one and only and it makes my heart flutter thinking he'll be here to save me from the horrible day I've had. Pretty much has saved me from all the bad days I have been having, I do my best not to sound so negative but I can't help it. In a blink of an eye I see him pulling in while Hole is blasting from his car, the raw voice of Courtney Love fills the atmosphere and I love it. "Darling you're looking more miserable each passing day," Louis says as he turns down the volume. I don't say anything back instead I draw myself closer to him, my lips softly brushing over his. He takes me by my chin and surges forward in a deep and relieving kiss. He kisses away my anger and frustration from the day I've had and I am thankful he is put in my life; because if it wasn't for him I'd go completely mad with no peace in my soul. 

We pull away from each other so I can strap in myself in not wanting myself dead if we crashed into some drunken fool; we pull out of this parking lot and make our way anywhere but here. He turns the volume up I let all the windows down letting the cool air blow at us. There was no traffic so Louis decides to mess around by going over the speed limit, we both howl in laughter because this feeling right now is beyond. I feel free whenever I am with him, if only there was a way so he and I can feel like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry I haven't updated I've been pretty busy with work and Christmas shopping. Sorry if it's short but I am going to the movies today, gonna see the hobit!  
> -Bird


	3. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and relax, go ahead and sit back. Peace is the one remedy and the one thing every human wishes for in life.

(Narrators POV)

As the time flew by the two birds with the same beating heart went on home; Louis took Harry to his safe haven so they could hide under the covers and listen to some classic music. Their favorite band which happens to be the Beatles, they could listen to each and every vinyl that Louis possessed. It was nice to kick back and rest after having people scream and bicker at you. Louis went on to pop in the first record while Harry snuggled in Louis' favorite Arctic Monkeys jumper, he was close to letting the lad keep it but held back because it had taken him forever to hunt for it online for months. "What do you want to do in life Harry?" Louis blurts out. "Be happy," the words coming out of his mouth naturally. The blunt words had taken Louis back because anybody's response would be, I want to be a doctor, a lawyer, a secret agent, or the classic be the president. 

"Good answer," Louis replies as he makes his way to the other side of the bed. Harry opens his arms and pulls him in, their feet tangled as Harry hid his face in the crook of Louis' neck. Breathing in his scent of cinnamon and his cologne, listening to the steady beat of his heart was a blissful melody in his ears. "You will be one day," Louis whispers. Harry looks up at the older lad and smiles softly as he leans in to press a kiss against Louis' thin pouty lips. Harry pulls away so he can get back to being in a state of peace, soon enough he falls asleep in his loves arms. The same dreams happen as always, the chants of a billion humans and the way they repeat his name over again. How it sounds when it echo's around the arena, polished fingers gripping the microphone and the bass of the music filling the place. 

It's dreams like this where he doesn't want to go back to reality, but shelter in the safety of his made up world. It isn't long enough till Harry is woken up; he groans and rolls off the bed taking his phone and finding at least fourteen missed calls from his mother. "I'll drive you sweetheart come on," Louis offers as he takes his keys and leads Harry downstairs and out the door. Within a moment they're parked outside Harry's house, he doesn't want to get out and have Louis leave again. "I'm hungry," Harry states. "Than go inside and eat you wanker," Louis chuckles. "Not hungry for that," Harry purrs as he smirks at his life mate. "Harry you need to control your hormones you horn dog," Louis teases. "When I go to my room I'm going to strip down and hump my pillow," Harry bluntly says. "Harry!" Louis chokes. "Well I am cause you're not going to be there so looks like I'm going to dirty my sheets and pillows," Harry teases with a wink. "You should wait till we get on Skype so I can see all this in action with my own eyes," Louis responds. "You'd like that wouldn't you," Harry says seductively. "Or just record so I can hear your pornographic sounds," Louis suggests. "No that's no fun," Harry pouts. "Using imagination is more fun," Louis shrugs. "We've been dating for about seven months plus might I add that we went all the way since day one," Harry says. 

The two birds first date was at the local drive in, they showed a whole bunch of classic movies. They ended up watching Edward Scissorhands because they both shared a love of Tim Burton movies. After the movie the two birds ended up jumping each others bones back at Louis' because apparently they couldn't resist and did not want to wait at all for the special moment. But in a way to them it was a special moment because when they first laid eyes on each other they knew it would be forever. 

It's been three hours since Louis dropped Harry off and already Harry was feeling sad; he stayed in bed plucking rose petals so he can burn them later on and save the ashes. Harry left his phone charging in the corner so he couldn't text anyone, not having the energy to get up and connect an extension cord so he can message Louis from the comfort of his own bed. Harry reached under his pillow to pull out his lyric book, the book contained many songs that he has written and has recorded. Harry has at least six demos of the songs he has written. One of his favorites would be the one he wrote when he first saw Louis, he had titled it one and only heartbreak. Because he used to doubt that he would get to call Louis his one day. It ached realizing that he would never feel the same way and would have to stick to fantasizing a future with him. Harry only has one song about Louis, but as for the rest they're simply about the way he views the world, how he views trust and vile human beings. Loathe, fear, and peace, all the things he could relate to the most. He shuts the book and places it back where it belongs, he hears his mother calling that dinner is ready. The scent of beef and onions mixed with peppers made his stomach growl. Philly cheese steak night with a side of homemade waffle fries, he is so thankful that he's got a chef for a mom. 

 

Meanwhile Louis is sitting at his desk looking through soundcloud and discovering so many talented artists, he has been following so many indie bands on here that are trying to make it big. Something about the website keeps drawing him back in, an idea or just the fact he is impressed that someone created a site for people who want that dream. He fiddles with his necklace that has his promise ring attached to the chain. He remembers what Harry said to him this afternoon about him wanting to be happy with his life, he knows his boyfriend isn't the slightest amused with his life right now. Especially with his nightmare of a job, he cannot imagine how it triggers his anxiety and it hurts that he can't be there for Harry if he has an attack in the middle of work. Harry is a loner because he doesn't have anything in common with his co workers, who all happen to be married or with children. And that one co worker that makes him feel like shit because he makes mistakes here and there, not wanting to imagine that humiliation he feels each passing hour. But Louis is glad that he is the one who saves him at the end of the day, it's always been him and always will be.

 

-Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below your thoughts if you'd like, hopefully this chapter makes you happy?
> 
>  
> 
> -Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Bird and my other author's name is Ashley. We hope you enjoy our Larry AU just in case you're questioning this. Harry starts off as an indie artist on soundcloud with Louis' help. Harry gets more recognition and hires Louis as his manager, he becomes the male version of Lana Del Rey. But make sure you follow our instagrams! 
> 
>  
> 
> Bird: @birdandthestylinsons  
> Ashley: @larry_ishipthat 
> 
> hope you like it we will both be taking turns to write and will put our names at the end of every chapter. Thank you!


End file.
